The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
by ronnie.ti
Summary: Four Heros is on a quest to battle Ghirahim and the Dark Lord King before Thay get there hands on Zelda. But in order to do that Link take the hands on the Goddess Sword and continue his ancestor story before time runs out.
1. Skyloft

Chapter 1: Skyloft

It is a peaceful place, a floating village they call Skyloft. This village contains goodness. The people of this village fly on large colorful birds and worship a single goddess, a statue of whom is located at the top of the island. All that the people of Skyloft know is the sky; the world above the clouds and their birds are their entire life but at the goddess statue. A nice gentle sound came around the Statue of the Goddess, then someone sang. _Oh youth, guided__ by the servant of the goddess... Unite earth and sky... Bring light to the land..._

Then a large colorful blue bird flew next to her. She gave the letter to the blue bird. The blue bird took off while holding the letter then the girl smiled. A dark, blurry space around the room and a small green light flashed around a person. Then the green light vanished. W..Where am I? He stummered. Roar! A loud roar shook the dark room. Then a giant beast with black scales appeared right in front of the boy's face.** Ah! What's that! **The boy shouted. Then a blue shining star appeared right above the giant black beast. Now What? said the boy. Rise Link... The time has come for you to awaken... You are fated to have a hand in a great destiny, and it will soon find you... The time for your ancestor's journey has come for you to awaken...Link... The blue shining star echoed. Roar! The blue shining star vanished and the giant black beast with black scales roared louder. Link blocked his eyes and the black beast vanished. He looked left. Hello? He looked right then the blue bird's face is in front of Link's face too. SCREECH! The blue bird screeched. AAAHHHH! Link screamed and fell off his bed but still he is in a sleepy mood. Then he looked at the large blue bird.

The blue bird spit the letter then it left. What's this? Link opened the letter. It said To Link From Zelda. **Hey sleepyhead. I know how much you like to sleep in, so I'm guessing this letter will be your alarm clock for the morning. Rise & shine, Link! Today's the Wing Ceremony! You promised to meet me before it starts, remember? You'd better not keep me waiting. -Zelda **After Link finished reading the change the change mood to a smile. Link left his room. Good morning Link. said Fledge. Oh hello Fledge what you doing? said Link. Just lifting these barrels to the lunch lady. Umm... Link There... Forget about it. said Fledge. Link opened the door and left out Link looked around the sky, the sky is blue the large birds are flying It is peaceful when the Wing Ceremony came. Hey,Link! Up here! Said Link Teacher. Good morning Teacher. Said Link. Good morning to you, Link! What are you doing Teacher? Said Link. Just taking care of the Headmaster pet Mia. Today's finally the day of the long-awaited Wing Ceremony. Are you feeling ready? Said Link Teacher. Yes I am Today is the Wing Ceremony I signed up for the Wing Ceremony race yesterday, Said Link in an excited mood. But excuse me teacher, but do you know where Zelda is? Said Link.

Oh your looking for Zelda? Maybe she is at the Statue of the Goddess. Said Link Teacher. Thank Teacher. Link climbed up the stairs and headed to the Statue of the Goddess. Then he heard the gentle sound coming around the Statue. Link looked around to see where the sound came from then after he saw who making the nice sound he smile. The sound is coming from a blond headed girl with three blue and pink ribbons wrapped around her hair and she is wearing a pink dress and playing a small golden instrument. Than she sang _Oh youth, guided by the servant of the goddess... Unite earth and sky... Bring light to the_ _land_... Then she stopped and looked at Link. Hey! Good morning, Link. Said Zelda. Good morning Zelda. I.. Uh.. Got your message. Said Link. I'm glad to see my Loftwing got you out of bed. I was pretty sure you'd sleep in and forget to meet me this morning. Said Zelda. Ya.. Well I was..well I was... Said Link scratching the back of his head. Well anyway look at this instrument! And look at this outfit! They're mine to use today in the ceremony, since I'll be playing the role of the goddess. Aren't they beautiful? Especially the instrument! My mother gave me this before she died. She told me it's just like the one the goddess was said to have in the legend. Said Zelda.

It sounded gorgeous too. I asked father about it, and he says it's called a harp. And look at these clothes! I made this wrap myself, and I get to use it in the ceremony. Between the harp and this outfit, I'm going to make a goddess today! I got you up early this morning because I wanted you to be the first to see me like this, Link! Said Zelda. Zelda twirled around so Link can get a better look. So...how do I look? Said Zelda. It look great Zelda! Said Link. Hah, I think so too. But it's nice to know you agree. Thanks, Link. Said Zelda.

Ah, there you are, Zelda. Are you all prepared for today's ceremony? Said Headmaster. Oh, hello, Father. Said Zelda. Hello Headmaster. Said Link Ah, Link, you're here to. Outstanding. It's encouraging to see you up so early, given your capacity for sleep. No doubt today's ceremony had you too excited too close your eyes for once! Said Headmaster. If you win today's ceremonial race, you'll get to participate in the post race ritual with Zelda, so give it your best out there. Said Headmaster. Uh..yes. About that... Father, I don't know if he can do it! Said Zelda. Recently Link hasn't been practicing much at all for the ceremony! And even when he's riding his Loftwing, he just lazily glided around. Probably daydreaming! I don't know what he thinking. He's going to have to be in perfect control of his bird to win today. Said Zelda. No need to worry yourself, Zelda. Though you may have a point. Today's Wing Ceremony test the skill of the rider as will as his bond to his bird. Victory will not come easily. And, as you pointed out, I haven't seen him practicing as hard as some of the other students. But you've known him since you were both very little. You should know better than to fret about him! You see, Link and his loftwing share a special connection. I've never seen anything quite like it. said Headmaster. As you know, each of us in Skyloft is but one half of a pair. We are only made whole by our Loftwings, the guardian birds that the goddess bestows upon each of us as a symbol of her divine protection. When we are young, every one of us meets our Loftwing under the great Statue of the goddess. It's quite a big moment, as I'm sure you recall. Ahh, but that first between Link & his Loftwing was extraordinary.

The bird that came to him was a Crimson Loftwing. It is a breed so rare we were sure for some time that it had vanished from the line. Yes, and the boy and his bird seemed to share a profound connection from the moment they met. Said Headmaster. Do you recall when Link and that Loftwing of his first met? What a sight! The little boy just hopped on that bird and gracefully flew away, without even a moment of instruction! They were meant for each other. And judging by how jealous you were that day,I'd say the friendship he shared with his bird did't go unnoticed by you, my dear. Said Headmaster. Link looked at the sky and close his eyes, he open his eyes but all he see is blue sky but no sign of his loftwing. That weird. Said Link. Ah, but who can blame you? I'm sure you weren't the only one envious of the powerful bond shared by Link and his Crimson bird. Anyone who is a part of something special is bound to catch some nasty look sooner or later, hoo hoo. Said Headmaster. This contest is nothing to laugh at, father! This ceremony is a part of the final test for those training to become knights of Skyloft. If Link doesn't fly fast enough during the race... What if Link messes up his big chance... What if he's not allowed to become a knight? Said Zelda in a worry way.

Calm down, my dear. It will be fine. Honestly, it's almost as though you become a completely different person when you worry about Link. Said Headmaster. ...Listen, Link, you'd better fly your heart out today. At the very least, you need to squeeze in a little practice time before the race! Said Zelda. But what! maybe we should.. Link stopped. Zelda grabbed Link and took him to the skydive zones. Come on Link! You'll thank me later! Said Zelda. Here we are. Go on now. Jump off the edge and call your Loftwing. It's almost time for the ceremony, so try to practice seriously for once! Said Zelda. But I can't. Said Link. Hmm? Said Zelda. I can't "sense" my bird. Said Link. Oh yeah? You can't "sense" your bird out there? Oh I get it you're trying to weasel out of having to practice! Nice try but you're not fooling me. Said Zelda. Yes..Wait what no that not.. Link stopped.

Ok then off you go! Said Zelda. Zelda push off Link off the edge. Ahhhh! Link screamed. Ok, Link, go ahead! Don't forget to call in your Loftwing! Zelda screamed. While falling off of Skyloft Link whistle. Come on, Come on. Said Link. Headmaster walked over at edge an look at Link. Hmm... His bird sure is taking a long time to get here... Said Headmaster. Something's wrong! Said Zelda. Zelda leaped off of the edge and called her Loftwing, she hold on to her Loftwing wings and they flew down. Hang in there, Link! I've got you! Zelda screamed. Zelda Loftwing grabbed Link and flew back up heavily. Are you too all right? I'm sorry, friend. I didn't mean to push you so hard. You did't sprain your wing, did you? Said Zelda.

This is very odd, Link. What could have happened to your Loftwing? Said Headmaster. I don't know? Said Link. For a bird to ignore the call of his master... It's unheard of! And still can't sense your bird nearby, eh, Link? This is quite a problem, especially considering the Wing Ceremony is about to start... Said Headmaster. Link, when ou said you couldn't sense your Loftwing, well... I should have believed you. ...I'm sorry. I need to tend to my own Loftwing, so I'll catch up with you later. You'd better go on ahead and see if you can where your Loftwing is. Said Zelda. Ding-Dong-Ding-Dong! The knight academy bell rang. Oh great it's almost time for the Wing Ceremony I need to find my fast. Wait a minute unless? said Link. What Link? Said Zelda. I'll be back! Said Link. Link rushed him self to The Plaza After Link reached the plaza he saw the people that were in the academy. Link heard what they said and saw what they were doing. He saw two people pounding the person lightly.

...You know, Groose, that sure was a pain, what with all the scratching and pecking. Said the boy pounding the person on the back. Of Coruse it was. You thought a big Crimson Loftwing like that was gonna go down with a fight? But we got him, and I don't care how tough those birds are supposed to be. Link not getting out of that pen anytime soon, boys. Said Groose. Groose stand up and the two boys turn around and surprise that Link was listening then they step back, then Groose turn around. Whoa! Link! So, uh...yeah. Just how long you been standing there? You're just desperate to win so you can get so alone time with Zelda up on the Statue of the Goddess at the end of the Ceremony. Well, sorry,pal. Groose doesn't do charity for wimps. My advice? Work hard and wish with all your heart. You might even come in 2nd place. ...Say, come to think of it, how come I don't see your bird? Where is that scruffy plie of red feather? I can't imagine what could've happened to him. Do you think his think his tiny brain got confused by all the clouds and got lost? Said Groose. Give him back Groose! Said Link.

Huh? I've got no idea what you're talking about. You know, we're all getting tired of how you never let anyone forget you and Zelda go way back. You've been friends since your parents dies, big deal. It doesn't change the fact that you float through life with your head in the clouds. Would you wake up, straighten up, and grow a backbone already? Dopes like you are dragging our honored academy through the mud. Said Groose. And just who might you be talking about, Groose!? Said Zelda. Oh...Zelda. hay. Nah, it's...uh... Groose stummered. Don't even try it, Groose! you're picking on Link again, aren't you? He's a student at the academy, like all of us. Why do you insist bullying him around so much? Said Zelda. Yeah...I suppose... Said Groose. You suppose? Suppose what? Said Zelda. I...Suppose...you...Er.. Groose Stummered. Groose close his eye then his nose steamed like a bull. Huh? Pfft! Forget it. I wasn't supposing anything, **ok?** Said Groose. Groose and his friend walked to the plaza skydrop than they turned around.

**Ok**, we're outta here boys. Later, Link! Hope you find your bird, or else you're gonna have to sit out today's race! That could be a major setback toward knighthood, so find that bird or get real used to the taste of failure! It's your special flavor, said Groose. They jumped off the plaza Skydrop zone and they called their birds then flew off to the sky.

I hate to say it, but I'm beginning to suspect that those blockheads had something to do with your Loftwing disappearance. Link, those guys aren't going to help us find your bird, so we'd better start searching, said Zelda. Link! Link! The boy shouted. Link! Fledge has something to say to you. Said Pipit. Oh Link I'm sorry, said Fledge. Why, what happened? said Link. I saw Groose at the plaza this morning planning to chase your bird. Groose saw me listening then he told me if I tell you then something might happen to me, said Fledge. So where is my Loftwing Fledge? said Link. The other side of the waterfall, said Fledge. Thank you Fledge, said Link. I'll go with you and I am going to need a sword, said Pipit. Ok, then Fledge and I will go and talk to my father to tell him what happened, and you and Pipit will go to the cave to the waterfall.

Come on Fledge, said Zelda. Zelda and Fledge jumped off the plaza skydrop and called out their bird. Link and Pipit rushed to the cave of the water but then. ...Screech! Link sensed that his bird is trapped in a small cave. The bird flapped his wings and screeched very scared. What happened, Link? said Pipit. My bird is close, come on Pipit. Said Link. Link grabbed his ancestor's lantern and lit it then they entered the cave. They climbed the wall and walked through the water. But ( Chu...Chu ). Hey! Did you hear that Link? said Pipit. No it must be the water. said Link. No! This doesn't sound like water Link! Something else must be here! Pipit shouted. Pipit drew out his sword and then they continued walking but Link and Pipit saw green jelly fall on the top of the cave. What the? said Link. Link touched the green jelly. The green jelly dripped again and landed on Link's head.

Pipit looked up at the top of the cave and he saw the big green jelly monster on the top of the cave. Link! Pipit shouted. Pipit rushed and the green jelly jumped off the top of the cave. Pipit pushed Link and the green jelly swallowed Pipit. Link fell after Pipit pushed him. Pipit! Link shouted. After the green monster swallowed Pipit, Pipit dropped his sword.

Link saw Pipit's sword. He picked it up and started slashing the green jelly in half. After, Link slashed the green jelly in half. Pipit came out of the green monster but his whole body is covered in green jelly. Ahhh gross! said Pipit. The green jelly multiplied into two. What the?! said Link. Link Slashed the green jellys then they multiplied into four, the green jellys get smaller when Link slashed the green jellys. The green jelly surrounded round Link, Link close his eye's and raice Pipit sword, after he open them he spin around while attacking the green jelly. All four green jelly got cut then vaporize. No way, Link you beaten all those green jelly for the first time to use a sword! said Pipit. Yah. And look we almost out of the cave! said Link. Link blew out the fire for his ancestor's lantern and they exit out of the cave, then they look around and saw that they we the bottom of Skyloft.

Link! Pipit! Zelda shouted. Zelda and Fledge flew to Link and Pipit, they come off of their bird and their bird flew off. We got good news and bad news, the good news is that we told my father what happened to your loftwing, said Zelda. Then what is the bad news? said Pipit. The bad news is that we only have five minutes before the race starts, and we need to find your bird right now! said Fledge. ...Screech! Link, Zelda, Pipit and Fledge heard a screech and they rushed where the screech came from, and they saw a red loftwing jumping and flapping wildly in a small cave. There's your bird Link! said Zelda. Link and Pipit rushed to the cage where Link's bird holed up. They started slashing and ripping the ropes and woods for a few seconds. The rope broke and the woods got cut. The red loftwing walked out of the cave he spread his wings and screeched. Screech! The bird screehed and Link raised his hand and Link's loftwing head bent down and touched Link's hand and few off. Alright! We got Link's bird, we only have four minutes before the race starts so let's go help train Link! said Pipit. Yah, come let's go, said Fledge. Link, Zelda, Pipit and Fledge jumped off the waterfall skydrop and called in their birds and helped Link train for the race.


	2. The Goddess Sword

Chapter 2: The Goddess Sword

It looks like the wing Ceremony is about to begin. I'll go and talk to my father that we found your bird, said Zelda. Zelda rushed to her father but after Zelda left Groose showed up. Yo Link! I heard that you and your friends found your Loftwing. I thought I told you to keep it a secret Fledge! I'll hurt you so bad that you'll never spy on our plan, said Groose. Link... help me, said Fledge quietly. Link thought about how he was going save Fledge, then he got it. Hey! Link shouted. I won't let you hurt Fledge Groose! Link shouted. Yah right! You know you can't hurt me with your sword Link. You can't do anything, said Groose. True, but how about making a bet? said Link.

Bet... Ok, I accept your challenge, three against one. What happens if you win? said Groose. If I win I want you and your friend to stop picking on me and Fledge, said Link. And if we win we will take you and Fledge loftwings so you never fly with your bird again. Deal? said Groose. Link, I don't think this is a good id.. Fledge stopped. Deal, said Link. Or you can do that. said Fledge. You know after we win the race Zelda has to give the winner the prize you know? said Link. Yah so after I win the prize I will become a true knight, said Groose. Here he goes again talking about Zelda, what with Groose? Every time when he bully's Link he always talks about Zelda, said Groose's friend. I know he always does that. said Groose's other friend. Ok, we'll do the race and if one of us wins, a deal is a deal, and the prize is ours! said Groose. Groose turned around and giggled and he said. _hee hee Zelda sailcloth... I'm becoming a true knight... Not by a longshot, _Groose whispered. Groose! Behind you! said Groose's friends. Huh can't you see that I'm daydreaming! Groose shouted. He turned and saw Zelda right behind him. Wow Zelda! What's this bet you and Link were talking about Groose? Zelda Shouted. Bet... What bet I'm just talking to Link that we're having a fair race, said Groose. Zelda glared at Groose. Groose shivered and walked to the Plaza and his friend rushed to him.

Wait Groose! Wait for us! Said Groose's friends. Link! What were you thinking! said Zelda. He's just trying to helping Fledge, said Pipit. Oh Link... But what if you lose! If you lose then you and fledge will never fly with your loftwings, Said Zelda. Don't worry Zelda. I promise for me,you,Pipit and Fledge I'll win for sure, said Link. Ok Link, but be careful I don't think that Groose and his friend won't play fair, said Zelda. I know but since all of you help I got an idea, said Link. You do? Said Link's friends. ... No, said Link. Bing-Bang-Ding-Dang, The big bell rang and the wing ceremony have begun, three mens riding on the black loftwing while releasing a colorful cloud mist in their jars. At the plaza Zelda Farther and the instructor from the knight academy were at the plaza. Hello today is the wing ceremony the day that low-class kinght turn into a middle-class kinght, today the race is simple grab the small wooden statue from the golden bird before the challenger get it. And if you win then you'll become a middle-class kinght and have a special gift from Zelda, and sence Link found his bird he still got to be in the race, all of you got three seconds untill the race started, said the instructor. That goes double for you Groose! said Headmaster. The golden Loftwing flap it wing and flew off while holding the small wooden statue, it flew all around the sky everyone was get set after they saw the bird shining like the sun.

And he off get ready, said the instructor. everyone countdown. ...3... ( I'm gonna win. ) said groose friends. ...2... ( I will become the new knight. ) said Groose. ...1... ( father... I'll make you proud. ) said Link. ...Go! The racer jump off of the plaza skydive and call in their birds. Groose bird were spinning around after he stared to ride it and not obeying his commands! His bird keeps on crashing in to the other Loftwing... But wait look Link's is dogging Groose bird attacks it look like he know where he going can you believed in that! Link almost reaching for the golden bird and almost getting the wooden statute. said Headmaster. It's too easy! Said Zelda, Pipit and fledge. Hey this is my day win I can't lose! said Groose. Groose grab his bird ears and move where Groose pull his bird ear, Groose bird tackle Link bird that made his bird to change direction. That unfair, said Pipit. Oh you hate to see that happen! said Headmaster. Ok time to plan: B, enjoy having eggs on you face, said Groose's friends. Groose friend throw a ton of egg to Link and his bird. Look at that the racer throwing egg at Link, that not playing fair. said Headmaster. We won't be able to get the statue if they stop throwing those egg, there got to be a way... Got it, time to vanish my friend! said Link. Link bird fly up so high to the clouds nobody can't see him.

What Link doing? said Zelda. unbelievable Link have vanish I can't see anything! said Headmaster. Ha ha what a fool he is it look like he doesn't want his bird after all, said Groose. Link's bird dive down so fast it's increasing the speed so mush. The bird expand his wings and dive down even more faster. No way Link is have increase his speed he coming down so fast he catching up the golden bird! said Headmaster. Oh now I get he try to build speed by flying high to the sky, said Fledge. Link raise his hand and grabbed the wooden statue off of the golden bird and flew back to skyloft. I won? said Link. He won? said Groose. I won! Link shouted. everyone cheered for Link and Shouted his name. Link! Link! Link! Link! Everyone Shouted.

But a quite voice in the air said something. (...I think he ready Twilight...) said a mysterious person. (...I don't know but it true that he have the blood of courage...) Said Twilight. (...Wind,Aryll,Twilight... Fi will tell him what going on we'll tell him our story if he regain the goddess...) said a mysterious person. (...Yes Ocarina...) said Wind,Aryll and Twilight. Link heard someone in the air but he did't see anyone.


End file.
